


Read All About It

by Ray_Writes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Pre-Epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Writes/pseuds/Ray_Writes
Summary: Harry and Ginny decide to have a little fun thwarting the paparazzi.





	Read All About It

**Author's Note:**

> No real explanation for this. The idea just popped into my head and I felt like jotting it down. Enjoy!

Ginny had been up for an hour, but was still in bed when Harry let out a sigh and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

“No, you’re not meant to be up yet,” said Ginny, squirming slightly but not leaving his hold. “I haven’t started breakfast.”

“You don’t have to make me breakfast,” he mumbled, voice still a bit fogged from sleep. “I’d rather you be here.”

She felt herself smile. “Well, I wanted to.”

“What kept you then?”

“Oh, I dunno. This, maybe?” She raised her left hand up above their heads, the ring on her fourth finger on full display. 

“I’ll stop staring at it soon, I promise. It’s just so pretty.” Pretty and real and  _ hers _ . Theirs, really. This, them, was real and lasting; she had that promise now. No more later or after something else that needed doing. They had the time for them.

“Well I did pick it out for you with the idea of it looking pretty, so admire it all you like,” said Harry.

“Good. I might wear it the first day back at practice,” she mused. “Just to show the team. I wouldn’t dream of wearing it during the drills. Otherwise I might just leave it here on Quidditch days so it doesn’t get lost.”

She felt the puff of his breath hit her hair. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Harry answered immediately. “I mean, nothing about this, just...once this weekend is over.”

Ginny pulled a face. “And everyone finds out?”

“I don’t care that they will or what they think,” Harry said. “I never have about you. But it’s nice right now when this is just for us and your family, and not something for the whole wizarding world to gossip about.”

“Yeah, how long do you think it’ll take for them to start speculating on whether you got me pregnant?”

Harry groaned. “I wish I could keep them all away from you. Or at least do this in some way that  _ we _ wanted instead of it just leaking to Skeeter or someone else horrid.”

He had a point there, and despite the early hour, it had Ginny thinking. “Well, what if we did let them know in our own way?”

He made a disgruntled sound in the back of his throat. “I’m not sitting down with  _ Witch Weekly _ if that’s what you mean.”

Ginny rolled her eyes. “Keep your shirt on—”

“Haven’t got it on.”

“Not the point. Prat.”

He nipped at her ear but didn’t add anything else, so she felt it safe to continue.

“I meant we could give an exclusive announcement to a media outlet we trust. That we’re on good terms with. One that you’ve already done an interview with, even.”

Harry was silent for a moment. Then his stubble scraped her cheek as he hugged her tighter. “You are  _ wicked _ . I knew there was a reason I asked you to marry me.”

She tilted her head back to look at him. “Just  _ a _ reason?”

“You’re absolutely right. Forgive me,” said Harry, a very unapologetic grin on his face. “One of many reasons.”

Ginny did her best to wriggle around to face him. “Want me to remind you of some more reasons?”

He pulled her in for a kiss. “ _ Please.” _

—-

The next Monday, Harry whistled as he made his way into the office. Anybody who’d been paying proper attention should’ve realized that was a clue.

But it wasn’t until the mid-morning that the typical hubbub of the office began to turn to excited yet hushed murmuring. People began to pass by or even hover just at the outside of his cubicle. Harry made a point of not looking up, and none of them seemed willing to dare speaking first or entering.

Of course, Ron had no such qualms. “How’s your schedule looking? Thought I’d grab you for lunch with Hermione.”

“Not sure it’s safe for me to venture out there,” Harry replied carefully.

Ron seemed to understand perfectly, for he turned and pointed his wand to the entrance of the cubicle.

“ _ Muffilatio _ .” His best friend looked back to him with a grin. “You two are bloody geniuses, you know that? You’re driving the whole lot of them out there mad!”

Harry shrugged, trying and failing not to look to smug. “I don’t know what they have to be in such a stir about.”

“Come off it. Half of them are trying to figure out if it’s a joke or not, and the other half have been driven off of the Harpies pitch.”

“Ginny’s always said Gwenog is vigilant about possible spies from other teams,” Harry replied, his lips twitching.

Ron shook his head. “Well, I reckon if anyone’s happy, it’s Luna. I’ll bet that edition of  _ The Quibbler _ was out of print before breakfast.”

“You’d have to ask her. But here,” said Harry as he reached into his bag. “Saved you a copy.”

The front cover was a photo of a Magical Games and Sports official who was allegedly a smuggler of illegal Gobstones according to the headline which even Ron and Ginny’s aging Auntie Muriel would be able to read without her glasses.

A smaller image near the bottom right was not a photo, but rather a lovely portrait Luna had done when the whole group of them had gone out to Shell Cottage for a bit of a break from home. She’d picked Harry and Ginny as subjects while they sat and watched the waves washing against the shore. In much smaller and less flashy print was the phrase  _ Holyhead Harpies chaser Ginny Weasley (left) and her boyfriend, Harry Potter (right) announce their engagement _ .

Ron chortled as he looked it over. “So you two are on page twenty, I take it?”

“No. That little blurb on the front is it. What else needs to be said?”

“Brilliant. Just brilliant. Can’t wait for the wedding announcement that comes a week late.”

Harry leaned back and put his hands behind his head. “Now who’s the genius?”


End file.
